Quarter of Chaos
by thornberriess
Summary: Sasuke adalah Ketua OSIS yang bisa mengerjakan soal ujian yang sulitnya setara dengan soal olimpiade, bahkan bisa menghafal teks pidato yang lembarnya banyak dan tulisannya kecil-kecil dalam waktu kurang dari limabelas menit. Ini kenapa cuma menghafal teks tiga baris saja gagal terus? [Konohagakuen!AU] [Sasuke/Sakura] OOC.


Standard warnings applied. **Other notes** : SasuSaku, Konohagakuen!AU, failed!romance, friendship, OOC. **Rated** : T **Disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

.

"Putri bangun! Bangunlah!" Terdengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang tengah berkerumun di sekeliling gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini terbaring di atas tanah dengan tangan terlipat sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga.

"Ternyata Tuan Putri Sakura terkena sihir dari ibu tirinya," kata seorang kurcaci berbaju ungu yang diperankan oleh Tenten.

Kurcaci biru yang diperankan Hinata, menangis. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hanya seorang Pangeran tampan dengan cinta yang tulus, yang dapat membangunkan Tuan Putri," Kurcaci Tenten pun menjawab sambil terisak.

Para kurcaci itu pun hampir putus asa. Beruntung, Pangeran tampan dengan rambut sewarna langit malam datang dan melihat putri yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Pangeran Sasuke terkejut dan bertanya; "Kurcaci, mengapa Putri Sakura tengah tertidur?"

"Dia terkena sihir ibu Ratu, Pangeran."

Sesungguhnya, kedatangan Pangeran Sasuke ke daerah ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Sudah sejak lama ia mencari keberadaan sang Putri yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun mencari, akhirnya Pangeran bisa bertemu dengan sang Putri. Tapi sayangnya, pertemuannya harus dengan keadaan yang seperti ini; Putri dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang pucat. Pangeran Sasuke menundukkan kepala, sedih. "Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat, Putri pasti..."

"Bukan salahmu, Pangeran! Putri menjadi seperti ini karena kutukan. Dan hanya cinta sejatilah yang dapat mematahkan kutukan tersebut," Kurcaci Hinata menjelaskan, masih dengan berlinang airmata."Kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti bisa membangunkannya, Pangeran Sasuke."

"Boleh kubelai rambutnya?"

Para Kurcaci itu mengangguk.

Dengan lembut, jari-jari besar itu menyusuri helaian pink yang halus seperti sutra, dari ubun-ubun hingga ujungnya. Ada aroma musim semi menyegarkan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, menguar dari tiap bagian mahkota merah jambu milik sang Putri. Benar-benar aroma yang Sasuke sukai. Tak lama kemudian, efek sihirnya mulai menghilang. Putri Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh Pangeran, apakah engkau yang telah membangunkanku?"

Pangeran begitu bahagia dan memegang tangan sang Putri. "Iya Putri... Aku adalah Pangeran Sasuke yang telah mematahkan kutukan itu. Aku sengaja datang kemari untuk memimangmu... menimang... meni—Akhhhh!"

"CUT!"

 _"_ _Ya ampun.."_

 _"_ _Dia pasti sedang banyak masalah."_

 _"_ _Kasihan sekali, kecerdasannya hilang."_

 _"_ _Pasti berat ya jadi dia."_

Bisikan-bisikan itu langsung terdengar ketika sutradara drama picisan yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba memutuskan untuk menghentikan adegan yang tengah berlangsung. Sebetulnya ini adalah latihan terakhir untuk drama yang akan ditampilkan esok hari. Semua perlengkapan sudah OK, dan hampir semua pemain sudah siap. Semuanya sudah bagus, kecuali yaaaa~ adegan ini.

Ini adalah ketujuh kalinya Sasuke salah atau lupa teks. Seseorang tolonglah! Sasuke adalah Ketua OSIS yang bisa mengerjakan soal ujian yang sulitnya setara dengan soal olimpiade, bisa menghadapi tekanan berat yang selalu diberikan ayahnya, bahkan bisa menghafal teks pidato yang lembarnya banyak dan tulisannya kecil-kecil dalam waktu kurang dari limabelas menit. Dia juga bisa main musik, beladiri, bahasa asing dan lain-lain. Ini kenapa cuma menghafal teks tiga baris saja gagal terus?

Pasti sang Ketua OSIS Konoha gakuen ini sedang memiliki _problem_ , ah, mungkin _extraordinary problem_. Karena tidak biasanya dia sampai melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah diperbuat oleh orang yang agak telmi seperti Akimichi Chouji.

" _Taku_ , Sasuke, katakan dengan lebih baik dong!"

"Ah... Maaf, aku akan coba lagi."

"OK. Kita mulai lagi ya!"

" _Ha'i_ "

Semua kembali ke posisi di mana adegan terakhir dimainkan.

Pangeran Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah jambu itu dengan tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin. Y,a mau bagaimana lagi, karena pada kenyataannya, Sasuke memang suka pada gadis aneh yang sedang memerankan putri anggun yang mati suri dihadapannya—Haruno Sakura. Jadi, besar kemungkinan bahwa hal inilah yang menjadi penyebab utama kesalahan Sasuke.

Dan kini, adegan pun sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

Putri Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh Pangeran, apakah engkau yang telah membangunkanku?"

Sebenarnya Sakura geli mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada orang sok _cool_ semacam Sasuke, tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya pilihan. Gadis itu kurang beruntung karena namanya keluar pertama pada saat undian pemeran Putri. Sebagai murid yang cukup banyak dikagumi oleh adik kelas dan teman-temannya, ia jadi _terpaksa_ harus bersikap keren dan tetap menjujung tinggi harga diri dengan mengambil peran tersebut.

Kembali ke drama.

Pangeran memegang tangan sang putri. "Iya Putri... Aku adalah Pangeran Sasuke yang telah mematahkan kutukan itu. Aku datang kemari... Maksudku sengaja datang kemari... Kemari—"

Lupa lagi.

Demi petapa mesum dan pengikutnya yang sesat, Kiba seperti ingin meremas-remas kepala putra dari komandan Polisi penjaga keamanan Konoha itu. Dia bisa sedikit menerima kalau yang berbuat kesalahan adalah orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya, si pembuat onar adalah orang paling cerdas di sekolah ini.

Teman-teman yang lain hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, karena sudah tidak ada yang mau dibisikkan lagi. Bahan pembicaraan mereka sudah habis. Sekarang, sepertinya semua hanya memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama dalam hatinya;

 _"_ _Sasuke ... kenapa?"_

Kiba menarik napas panjang dan berdoa kepada yang Maha Kuasa agar mengembalikan otak licik dan cemerlang pemeran utamanya. "Sasuke, ini yang kesembilan. Kalau kau salah lagi, aku akan lompat dari gedung, saat itu juga," kata Kiba dengan mantapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Latihan dimulai lagi.

Putri Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh Pangeran, apakah engkau yang telah membangunkanku?"

Pangeran memegang tangan sang putri. "Iya Putri... Aku adalah Pangeran Sasuke yang telah mematahkan kutukan itu... ... ..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"SESEORANG, TOLONG HENTIKAN KIBA! HENTIKAN KIBA!"

"JANGAN LOMPAT, KIBA-KUN!"

"KIBAAAAAAA!"

Beruntung, niat Kiba bisa dicegah oleh Shikamaru dan Shino yang tengah bersandar dengan santainya di dekat jendela. Si cerdas malas dan pecinta serangga berkacamata itu dengan sigap menahan sang pemilik tubuh ceking bertaring yang hampir menemui ajalnya.

Ino sebagai penulis naskah drama ini mulai merasa gemas. "Oi, Sasuke, berusahalah lebih serius! Sudah sore, nih!"

"Dari tadi juga aku serius, _Pig_."

"Hahai... Kenapa, nih?! Ketua OSIS terhormat kenapa mendadak lebih bodoh dariku seperti ini?" Chouji mengejek sambil memijat-mijat bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan pembunuh, dan Chouji langsung sembunyi di balik punggung Ino.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Hinata mencoba memisahkan. "Sasuke- _kun_ hanya grogi. Dia bukannya tidak ingat. _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke hanya menunduk malu, sesungguhnya dia memang lupa dengan naskah. Entah kenapa ketika melihat manik _emerald_ itu, otak cerdasnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Tragis.

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini?"_

 _"_ _Iya, sekarang bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Bahkan sutradara kita hampir mati hanya karena adegan ini."_

 _"_ _Padahal sedikit lagi."_

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Kalau saja waktu pementasannya bukan besok, ia pasti akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan dirinya. Toh, tidak ada adegan cium-ciuman. Tapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, kalau menyerah sekarang, teman-temannya justru akan semakin terbebani. Sekarang bagaimana?

Sakura memasang tatapan bosan. "Oi, Sasuke, kau serius ingin memerankan ini tidak, sih?"

"Berisik kau! Pingsan saja seperti tadi!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ , Sasuke kenapa jadi seperti cewek PMS begini? Gadis itu menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Kuberi saran ya! Biar lebih mudah, kau hanya perlu menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Pangeran kepada sang Putri, kemudian kau sampaikan dengan kata-katamu sendiri. Tidak masalah, kan?"

 _"_ _Oiya... benar tuh, benar! Aku setuju, Sakura-san."_

 _"_ _Sasuga, Sakuracchi..."_

"Kesimpulan, ya?"

"Cepat lakukan, Sasuke! Aku mau pulang."

Mata Sasuke berkilau-kilau memandang Sakura. "Terima kasih... Sakura _-chan_!" bisiknya pelan.

Saat itu juga, jika bisa, Sakura ingin sekali mencongkel mata onyx sang ketua OSIS yang memancarkan aura kemesuman. Tapi dia harus sabar. S-A-B-A-R!

Sasuke membulatkan tekad.

Demi gadis itu.

Demi teman-teman.

Demi Konohagakuen.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan melangkah mantap ke tengah panggung. Ia mengambil posisi seperti saat terakhir kali salah melafalkan teks. _Kali ini pasti tidak akan gagal, PASTI_! katanya dalam hati.

Putri Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh Pangeran, apakah engkau yang telah membangunkanku?"

Pangeran memegang tangan sang putri. "..." Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Jangan-jangan...

"Shikamaru- _kun_ , tolong jaga Kiba- _kun_!" kata Hinata cemas.

"Putri—

—Sakura _-chan_ ," kata sang Pangeran, dengan suara lembut. Sasuke menarik napas dan menatap kedua bola mata berwarna hijau jernih itu dalam-dalam. _"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my girl friend. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."_

 _My life_ (gema)

 _My life_ (gema)

 _Life_ (gema)

 _Life_ (gema)

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan napas.

Semua manusia yang ada disana membatu. Dan para gerombolan jangkrik memulai paduan suara dengan tidak etisnya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku akan ikut lompat dengan Kiba-kun saja"_

 _"_ _Aku juga"_

 _"_ _Aku juga"_

Dan detik itu juga, niat Sakura untuk membunuh Sasuke memakin membara.

 **end.**


End file.
